Lords of The Damned: Sparda's Lagacy
by Asteral
Summary: Due to several unfavorable factors, Nero decides to leave Fortuna and only knows one place to go. But what will happen while there is something that no one could expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! Please leave a review and enjoy! **

**Lords of The Damned**

**1. Ablaze**

Nero ran like hell's entire wrath was chasing him. Flames swallowed the city of Fortuna as Nero kicked in the door to Kyrie's apartment, looking around frantically for the young woman. So what she had dumped him two weeks ago? He couldn't just leave her to die in some random fire. Well he damn well could but he wasn't like that. Well not when it came to Kyrie, at least. Even if she hated him for a reason that he couldn't understand, and that she wouldn't take the time to explain, he still loved her and that was all that mattered.

"Kyrie! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nero cried as he ran from the kitchen to the bedroom to the living room. He was starting to choke on the smoke and the visibility was getting worse by the moment. He looked around frantically until he heard a familiar sound. He looked to his right an out the window to see Kyrie running up the sidewalk away from the house, screaming in terror. Nero felt somewhat relieved and somewhat pissed that he had come in this house for nothing. As if to add to his bad mood, suddenly the gas pipe in the stove in the kitchen caused an explosion that blasted Nero out the 3rd story window and sent him smashing into the ground, hurting his leg in the process.

He tried to move the hurt leg hoping that it wasn't broken. Luckily he could still move it enough to walk which was all he needed. He got to his feet shakily and tried feverishly to catch up to Kyrie who was staring at the exploded building instead of running like a sensible person would. That was working to Nero's advantage as he limped over to her, bleeding from the explosion and barely able to breathe due to the high levels of smoke in the air. Suddenly she broke free of her trance and turned to look at him, first confused, then irritated. "What are you doing here, Nero!? I told you to stay away from my apartment!"

Nero sighed. Even during what could possibly be the end of them both, she still wouldn't just listen to him or try to not get angry with him for five seconds. "Kyrie… I came to get you out of here before you got baked alive!"

She looked irritated. "You didn't think I could get out of my own apartment and safely get out of here?! How old do you think I am?!" she walked up to him and continued to rant but her words fell on deaf ears. Nero was looking at the burning building as something seemed to be… moving. In his condition, Nero decided to not even go there. He snatched Kyrie's arm and bolted up the street, ignoring her inquiries and objections. It didn't occur to him that his leg was still hurt because he was trying so hard to get out of the area. Something just didn't feel right. It was like this crushing presence or force that was bearing down on them that he could neither see nor feel.

About five blocks down the street, Nero ran out of steam and stopped to take a few deep breaths. Just as he was starting to be able to breath, Kyrie screamed and took off running at an impossible speed. Nero just watched her go, perplexed at how the small woman could possibly take such a fast pace. When he turned around, there was a large demon coming his way. He had never seen a creature like this one. It carried a giant pair of scissors and in the place of its face was a mask. Its body was just a black cloak. The creature floated in the air and then let out a wicked laugh. It was like a grim reaper like demon that he had fought before… but something was… different about this one. Its whole body was engulfed in flames and it seemed to be the source of the overbearing pressure.

His Devil Bringer was pulsating like mad which probably was its way of saying "get the fuck out of there!" but Nero wasn't' really in a listening mood. He never was and probably never would be. It just wasn't like him.

The demon cackled, snapping him out of his momentary trance. This thing was really starting to get on his nerves and it hadn't really done anything yet. He finally lost his temper and fired a round at the creature from Blue Rose, the bullet going right through it. Nero blinked. He had shot it in the mask. Why hadn't it harmed the demon? The demon then did something that he didn't see coming at all. One second it was standing before him and then it was gone. Before he could fathom what had just happened, the demon appeared behind him and took a wet bite out of his neck.

What proceeded that moment came in well layered steps. He was shocked by the demon's actions. Then he got feeling back in his body and it hurt like a son of a bitch. Then some of the curse words that the teenager was thinking came flying out of his mouth as he turned around and slashed at him. He missed and the demon laughed again, appearing to his right, then to his left. It occurred to him that the demon was using him as a plaything but heat only made him angrier.

The demon suddenly grabbed him by the back of his coat and swirled around him and caused him to fall to the ground, out of breath and dizzy. "You fucker. Now I'm going to have to take some Tylenol or Aspirin when I get done with this because you're giving me a headache with all your fagidy ass ballerina twirling!"

The demon screeched and flew over him, hitting him in the head with the handle of its scissors. He fell back to the ground with a yelp and cursed, shooting at the demon as it flew past him and left, knowing damn well that the bullets weren't going to work. When the "Ballerina demon" was out of sight, he started off in the direction Kyrie went. He needed to find her.

**Thanks a lot. Don't worry… it gets MUCH better –evil laughter with the flames of hell in the background- please read the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to the story! Please enjoy this chapter and I will put my authors notes at the end of the chapters from now on which means they will be short because who wants a write a long note at the end of a long chapter? Sorry, went off on a tangent there… please review, enjoy and tell everybody about the story. Tell family, friends, frenemies, people that hate your guts and want to watch you die on the sidewalk, and everybody I left out. Even tell your pets if they can somehow use the computer without thumbs (sorry to any monkeys out there that are pets. You should be set free)**

**Now, as Nero might say, let's get on with this shit!**

**2. Achilles' heel**

Nero ran along the road that led to the edge of the town where everyone was gathering to escape the blaze. Nero looked around franticly for Kyrie but she was nowhere to be seen. He was now retracing his steps, checking every building in the area where he had last seen the young woman run off too to see if he could find her. No, he would find her. He wasn't going back to the town limits without her.

He checked every house that wasn't ablaze (and then almost all the ones that were on fire) for any sign of his former lover. Finally, just as his hope was starting to wane, he found her. She was running around frantically, lost as a horse at a goat sail (man that's lost) and seemed flustered. Nero ran over to her, calling out to her. Finally he got over to him and she looked just as bitter as the day she had dumped him.

"Stop fallowing me around, Nero! If all this wasn't happening I would call the cops on you!" she said folding her arms.

Nero sighed. "Look, the edge of the town is that way Kyrie," Nero said pointing to the direction he had just come from," I know you…vi know you hate me and all but can you stop acting crazy and go over there where it's safe and evacuate the city with everyone else before you get burned alive?"

Kyrie said nothing. She just stomped off in the direction he had pointed in before and muttered inaudible language under her breath. Nero wondered if she was cursing at him but then shuck it off. Kyrie didn't even use language like that. If he had made her that mad then something was truly wrong.

Nero then took his good time with getting back to the city limits, not wanting to see Kyrie's hateful glare again anytime soon. He absent mindedly kicked a rock that was in the street as he walked, hands in his pockets. He hated how things had ended between him and Kyrie. Things had started to get uncomfortable at her apartment after about two weeks at her place. She didn't talk to him or look at him and then, out of nowhere, when he came home from a mission one night she told him that just seeing him made her sick and that she never wanted to talk to him or see him ever again. He had begged for her to tell him what he had done wrong and she had only gotten angrier and thrown things at him.

Now look where they were…

Nero sighed. Why did his life have to suck wet ass so bad? Why did all the people that he liked or cared about except for a few people either hate him, die or go away? He was pulled out of his trance suddenly when he got back to where the survivors were located. They were all running off to some secure area outside the city limits, giving him looks of hatred as they went. 'Figures' Nero thought as he tried to catch up with them 'Even at a time like this they still have time to hate me'.

Soon he had made it up the side of a tall hill that overlooked some trees and a lake. He had been here a few times before and knew that he needed to keep careful footing if he didn't want to fall off the side of a 30ft embankment and break something. He walked along casually, keeping up his guard and Red queen in his hand. No demon was going to sneak up on him without a fight. And even if it did, it wasn't going to live long. Picking a fight with him or just coming into his line of vision at this particular moment in time was detrimental to the health and life force of any demon in the area.

All was calm… and then came that fucking demonic laughter from before. Nero let out a crazed yell and people scattered. He wasn't sure if it was from fear of what had made such an awful sound or if it was from Nero's reaction but he really didn't care. None of them liked him anyway. Not a single person… why did he still live in Fortuna? He really needed to relocate after this.

Nero looked around to find the demon floating calmly behind him with its giant scissors. His surprise was so overwhelming that it caused him to involuntarily lash out with Red Queen and hit the creature in its white flat mask. To his shock, it screeched as it actually harmed the creature. Nero practically jumped for joy. The sight of the demon in pain and screaming was like the heaviest rock music on his mp3 player: soothing and all consuming. Now he knew how to hurt this thing which meant that it had to die right here and now.

Before Nero got a chance to act on this whim, however, the demon went up and diced through the air at him, scissors aimed at his head. Time seemed to slow down at that instant as Nero realized his options self-consciously. He could either jump of the side of the hill or die. Clearly, Nero had no wish to die at that moment so several shocked Fortuna residents, including Kyrie, got to watch Nero dive off the side of a rocky cliff. They all gasped, turned away and screamed at the action, knowing well that the cliff's bottom was lined with razor sharp rocks. The jump was almost suicide, death almost guaranteed at the other end.

Nero hit the ground with a spine crunching force that made every bone in his body feel like it had just broken. He was just about to thank his luck that he was alive when he hit his head very hard on a sharp rock and was instantaneously knocked out. The people that had just made it to the edge of the cliff only saw him laying there not moving with his eyes closed and automatically expected the worse. Kyrie in particularly stared in horror, fearing that her ex had just committed suicide because she, like the other towns people, could not see the demon. Nero was unknown to this, however, and was unconscious so he was assed out no matter which way he looked at it… that is, if he could look at anything.

**Ah, the sweet smell of cliffhanger endings at the end of every chapter. Don't you just hate it?! I hope you enjoyed the story. –Yawn- I haven't slept in almost 2 days and my motor functions are starting to take a hit. Also, my brain isn't working very well. I can spell the long words but I lack the ability to spell the short ones like "Like" and "the" and, get this "Nero"! How do you forget how to spell the name of the person you're writing about?! –Yawn- well, I hope to see you in the next chapter. Review and keep reading, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. Review and please enjoy! There. Short enough for you? Sorry, I'm cranky. This is directly after the last chapter so I still haven't slept! I do this for you so you had better love me and review! Be warned: this chapter has a lot of stuff going on in it and it will be explained in detail in the proceeding chapters.**

**3. Hangout**

Nero quickly became aware that it was daylight outside. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked at the sky. It was cloudless and birds were chirping. The sound of running water from some body of water could be heard and the smell of pine needles was overpowering. The first thing that popped into his mind was "where am I"? But then he remembered the events that took place the night before and instantly began to seethe (I love the word seethe. It makes me think about the band Seether and their lead singer Shaun Morgan… I love that dude.) The town's people had left him at the bottom of an embankment to die. Even if they thought he was dead, after he defended them from a demon, couldn't they at least come get his body?! They sucked!

He tried to stand and was immediately racked with pain. He fell back to the ground and had to suppress a scream, every part of his body hurting. His leg felt like it was broken but he somehow managed to stand on it after using the very rock that had knocked him out as a balance. Once that was done he slowly walked around to a path that led back to the road, barely able to function correctly. He needed some medical help right away or… no fucking way was he going back to Fortuna! He would just deal with it himself!

Once back on the road, Nero set off in the direction of the only other place he knew to go…

**XIII**

Dante sat at his desk reading some gun magazine. Trish and lady sat on one of the office's couches, discussing how they would spend their cash from the job they had just got back from. At that moment… Vergil walked in looking almost frantic. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him as he bolted over to Dante's desk and slammed down a book that was easily hundreds of years old. The girls came and stared at it, Trish looking shocked most of all.

"Vergil, where did you find this," Trish enquired," these things aren't even supposed to exists. Mundes took careful care in making sure he had destroyed all of them."

Vergil kept staring at the book, not looking up at her. "Well, apparently he didn't check the mansion where Dante and I grew up…"

Dante looked up from his magazine then. "You mean you actually went back there? That's fucking amazing!"

Vergil said nothing. He simply looked at Dante with a dead serious look. "We have a… small problem."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Ok, first off, what you equate to a "Small problem" we usually equate to the criticality of a damn hurricane. Second, I'm not in this, you three are so it's _your_ problem, not _my_ problem. Third, what the fuck could get your underwear in a knot like this?!"

Vergil growled. "My underwear, I'll have you know, are not in a knot," Vergil snapped," and second is this!"

At that, Vergil snatched open the book to reveal that it was written in a language that looked somewhat Japanese, somewhat Korean, somewhat Islamic, and all inhuman. Lady went cross-eyed, Trish gulped and Vergil just looked more stressed with the passing moment. Dante sighed. "Leave it to our crazy ass dad to write something this important in **ancient demon**!"

Vergil swallowed. "That's not the half of it. It's also in a secret code to top it off. It seems that every number corresponds with a letter… but I don't know anything more than that."

Dante just got up and walked over to the refrigerator and got a beer. "Well then I guess you have a lot of math to do for the next few days."

Before Vergil could respond, Nero burst in the door. He still looked just as bad, if not worse than he did when he woke up. Everyone including Dante stared at him. "What the hell happened to you?" Lady, Trish and Dante said in perfect unison. Vergil just stared. He had never seen Nero before but was quickly coming to the conclusion that this was not how he normally looked.

Nero wasn't mad at them but at his situation… so later on he would feel very shitty for how he reacted to the question. "Well let me see… shall I start from the beginning?! I got dumped by Kyrie a couple weeks ago, Fortuna burst into flames, I got blown out of a window and hurt my leg, I got attacked by a demon with a giant pair of scissors that is most defiantly _not_ any form of a death reaper, and then I jumped off a cliff to avoided getting decapitated by that very same demon and got all these fucking injuries. Then when I woke up this morning I was graced with the presence of absolutely nobody because everyone left me to die on the side of the fucking cliff! And that about sums up my night!"

Nero stood there breathing very hard and involuntarily Devil Triggered. Dante paid no mind to this and simply said "Hey how did you just Trigger if Vergil has Yamato? That's some weird shit!"

Nero snapped back to normal, crossed the room to a couch, and half passed out on it, the triggering draining the last of his energy. But at least here he could have some fucking people around that didn't hate his guts… just ask a ton of questions and look at him like he was covered in shit. But, in his own way, he loved that.

**Muhahahahahah cliffhanger! Review, enjoy, and read the next chapter –looks out my window- wow it's light outside! 7:50am already?! Yay lack o sleep!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The dreaded chapter 4! If you will notice, none of my stories ever pass this landmark so let's see how this works out. I usually get writer's block about know and can't write anymore or get an idea for yet **_**another**_** story! Please enjoy and leave a review. To anyone (If there is anyone) that has read and reviewed this story up to this point, thank you! You're awesome! This chapter is for you!**

**4. Temper**

(1 week after the last chapter)

From what Nero could tell, it seemed that everyone around the Devil May Cry headquarters had a daily routine of some sort or another that they stayed strictly to. Lady and Trish, the few times they came by, demanded money from Dante that he owed them which they never got. Dante himself just went out on what few calls for work he had and sat around eating pizza and doing absolutely nothing.

And then there was Vergil…

Vergil was the only one that seemed to not be held by some sort of invisible schedule. He would sit there for hours upon hours and simply read books. Then sometimes he would just sleep as if he had all of eternity… which he did. But the majority of his time was spent obsessing over that book that he had brought into the headquarters on the day that Nero had arrived. Nero had asked him about it and Dante had given him the "Don't do it" gesture. Vergil, despite how Dante had figured he would react, just said that he would talk about it another time… maybe.

Now he was sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind. Vergil sat to his side calculating some things and constantly glancing back at the strange book, seemingly entranced in it. Nero would admit that a book could be interesting… but not _this_ interesting. He wondered more and more what all this business involving the book was about anyway. After all, Dante enquired about it every once in a while. Normally in a joking fashion but sometimes not. Sometimes he genuinely looked like he wanted to know. Of course, he could be just be humoring his brother, but Nero wasn't really sure.

They could be really confusing in a room together.

So he just sat there and calmly listened to his music, his boredom all consuming. He needed something to do. This was driving him mad. Sitting here gave him far too much time to just think. He had time to think about all he had lost all that he had never had to begin with. It was a madding process.

"… perhaps… a fresh pair of eyes could be useful. I'm drained of inspirations and cannot find a solution to this riddle."

Nero sighed and sat up; looking at the papers that Vergil was holding. "Couldn't you just say that you need me to look this over for you to see if I can figure it out?" Nero said crossly as he took the papers. Vergil glared at him evilly, irritation present on his every feature. Nero looked at the papers and then over at the book. Vergil seemed to study him as he looked over the materials. He looked more stressed and confused than Vergil thought he would. Finally, after several long moments, Nero handed him back the papers.

"From what I can tell, there are 26 different symbols and they probably each correspond with a letter in the alphabet. Good luck figuring out what is what!"

Vergil growled. "Yes that is the case, Nero… but how do I figure out the letters?"

Dante cut in then. "Wow! You're so desperate that you asked a teenager to help you with a complex puzzle! Hahahahaha!"

Vergil looked at him along with Nero with angry looks. "What are you trying to say, Dante," Nero snapped as he jumped up," are you saying that I'm too dumb to figure out a puzzle because I'm a teenager?! You know what? Fuck. You!" with that said Nero marched out of the room and into the guest room that he was staying in on the second floor. Dante sighed. Vergil just looked surprised.

"The boy has quite a fiery temper, brother."

Dante sighed. "Yea. He's got a short fuse that's easy to light. Yesterday he got so mad that he involuntarily triggered!"

Vergil was interested now. "What did you say to him to make him that mad?"

Dante started to laugh. "I told him he had pillow hair when he got up, he tripped down steps, and he apparently was just in a bad mood that morning. You were out on a mission."

Vergil shook his head. "Poor angry child."

Dante gave a humorous yet serous look. "Be careful what you say. Nero has ears like a hawk and he resorts to instant violence to solve almost all of his problems."

Vergil closed his book and looked at Dante. "From what you are saying it sounds like the boy has a very bad anger problem. I would even go as far as to say it is, perhaps, a rage problem. After all, you said that he got so mad that he triggered. Wait… the boy can trigger?" I can feel his demonic energy and it doesn't seem at all strong enough for him to be able to trigger. I'm guessing that he can't hold a trigger all that long, can he?"

Dante looked surprised. "Yea, normally only a few seconds. When he gets mad he can hold it a lot longer but it half knocks him out-OH CRAP!"

Vergil turned around just in time to see Nero standing at the bottom of the steps with an over the top angry expression on his face... and Red Queen in hand. They both looked at him as an uncomfortable silence filled the space between the trio. Nero's rage was directed at Vergil and he was breathing heavily. Vergil just stared back at him, not eager to start a fight with someone that he considered a child under him. Dante had told Vergil that Nero could be lethal when he wanted to be, but still. He was just a teenager. Vergil wasn't really the type to toy with someone he was fighting. He didn't want to get carried away and kill or seriously hurt the boy.

Dante sighed. "I knew he was going to hear us."

Nero stared at Vergil, his whole body radiating with rage. Vergil didn't need to be a genius to know that no matter how he went about this, he was going to have to smack Nero around a little.

"Just so you know, you're wrong about me, Vergil! And I'm stronger than I look!"

Vergil just sighed. Good thing Nero had given Yamato back to him. It was in back of him on the couch. He was going to need to do this carefully. Nero would get out with a few scratches but he would live. That was Vergil's plan. Teach the boy not to pick fights with him and see how well he could fight all at once.

"…Are you sure about that?"

With that, Nero charged Vergil, his rage overthrowing his judgment. Vergil blocked the blow and countered almost too fast for Nero to react to, but he was able to think fast enough to respond. Nero grabbed Vergil's arm and used his Devil Bringer to toss Vergil across the room. As soon as Nero let go of Vergil, he teleported back over to Nero and hit him in the chest with the handle of Yamato. Nero gasped as a loud crack sound echoed through the room. He fell over and grabbed his chest, gasping. Just as Dante was going to intervene, Nero got back up and threw Vergil into the ground, splitting the floorboards. As Vergil got up, Nero's eyes began to glow red and a whoosh of air blew through the room. Vergil stepped back as Nero triggered.

For a split second, Vergil was spellbound. He had never seen anything like this. Then he had to block one of Nero's oncoming attacks. For the next few minutes they blocked and slashed, Vergil noticing that Nero was getting weaker by the second. He knew that if he didn't end this soon, Nero might actually hurt him. Just then Nero slashed his shoulder. He winced inwardly and made a decision. He didn't want to do this… but this was going to hurt really badly.

Vergil teleported forward and grabbed Nero's Devil Bringer, throwing him off balance. The second he lost his balance, Vergil ran him through, making sure to miss his vital organs and trying not to give him more internal damage than he had to. Nero cried out and snapped out of his trigger state, slumping forward. Dante ran over with a pissed look on his face just as Nero passed out.

**Yea I know. it ended with him getting knocked out. That and Vergil was sort of a jerk… a little. But don't worry… Nero will give him what's coming to him soon enough –evil look- see you in the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the story! Please enjoy the story and leave a review!**

**5. Conundrum **

Nero was lying in bed, still out from the fight 10 minutes earlier. Vergil and Dante had been able to stop the bleeding but just barely in time to save him. Now he was out cold in his room with them wondering so many things. After a few moments they both concluded that he would be ok so they left the room and went to Vergil's room where Vergil proceed to clean Yamato's blade.

"What the hell were you thinking, Vergil," Dante said in an irritated fashion," You could have killed him!"

"I knew what I was doing, Dante. I was careful to bypass his internal organs so to cause him minimal damage. I had no intention of killing him. But you were right, brother…"

Dante sighed. "What was I right about, Vergil?"

Vergil gave a faint smile. "… The boy's fighting spirited is incredible and he is quite skilled. Perhaps I have something to show him…"

Dante sighed. "You truly are a piece of work, bro."

**XIII**

Rain poured down as the figure stood leaned over a grave stone. A young woman sat on a bench next to him. They looked on down at the city of Capulet in wonderment.

"I know there here," The woman said in an energetic tone, jumping up and pointing," I've been spying on them for a few days and it's defiantly Dante and Vergil… but there another one with them."

The man looked surprised. "Is that so? Well, how wonderful. Perhaps they have another Nephilim with them, Syone?"

The young woman shrugged. "Maybe they do. Does it really matter to you so much? Wow, my mother was right! You do worry too much!"

The man closed his eyes and gave a faint smile. "I have no concerns in the affairs in which they indulge in. I was simply making a statement. I'm not there keeper. I am there protector… even as I failed them when they were young."

Syone looked at him thoughtfully, noting the sadness in his eyes. At this site she dropped her playful mood and got serious. "… There was nothing you could have done, 'my lord' demonhood."

He sighed. "Please don't call me that. I prefer if you just call me by my given name." he said calmly, giving her a kind smile.

The woman laughed, dropping her seriousness again. "Very well… but I won't address you by any name while we are in public… Sparda… the last thing you need is publicity."

Sparda gave a chuckle and adjusted his eye monocle. "As if you would need to, Syone. Remember I'm a legend. I would be greatly surprised if not one person didn't realize who I am. Weather they publicly announce this is up to them… but I'm sure at least one of them would have the thought trample through their mind."

She just sighed. "Your something else, you know that? You are draped in timeless knowledge."

Sparda gave her an overly elegant bow and she busted up laughing. He just smiled. Syone was a special young demon. She was also a wonderful travel companion. Her liveliness made for hours of talk. She could also understand and interoperate moods so she knew when to just let people be and give them some peace and quiet. He valued that in a companion and a friend.

Sparda walked through the headstones and down the hill toward the city. "If it wouldn't bother you terribly, please show me to my sons' doorstep, hmm? After all, I don't know how to navigate this city and, just the same, have no idea as to where they are currently located."

Syone ran ahead of him, half skipping. "Well come on then, Sparda! Stop walking so slowly and hurry up before we both catch a cold from all this rain!"

Sparda chuckled. "Do you forget that I'm several thousand times your age, child? I don't seem it but I am old and I don't see any need to hurry. We are demons. It would take some very extraordinary rain to make us fall ill."

She giggled and waved him off. "You know I'm just toying with you!"

And with that, the two of them began their descent down the hill and into Capulet city.

**XIII**

Nero stirred in bed, sore and dizzy. That fight with Vergil had been a bad idea. He made a note to himself not to try that again anytime soon. He also began mentally devising a plan to get back at Vergil for running him through. He had expected a challenge… but he hadn't expected Vergil to take the fight so seriously. After all, how much of a threat did Vergil see him as?

**XIIII**

"What still has me by the balls is how did Nero trigger if he didn't have Yamato?" Dante said scratching his head.

Vergil looked like he was deep in thought. "…Perhaps… perhaps he is getting stronger?"

Dante just sighed. "Who knows? Teenagers are confusing."

Vergil gave a faint smile. "We were no better when we were his age, brother."

Dante laughed as they got up and crossed the hall to Nero's room to check on him. "No, we were much worse! We gave mom hell every day!"

Vergil looked distant for a moment and Dante felt somewhat guilty. Bringing up their mother always made Vergil sad. He had loved her very much and had been devastated when she had been murdered trying to protect them. He had blamed himself, saying that he should have been stronger and protected her when in reality; they had only been little kids at the time. Dante had told him time and time again that he wasn't at fault for this… but Vergil had never listened.

They opened the door and were both surprised to see Nero awake and sitting up, his headphones on full volume. Dante just laughed. "Something is really wrong with you Nero."

Vergil shook his head. "You truly are an extraordinary being."

Nero smirked. "Tell me something I don't know."

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story with their dad in it, I think. Yes, I will most likely play into the Vergil-is-Nero's-dad bit later. But the parental bond will be looser and more Vergil like in this story than how Vergil normally looms over Nero like a protecting force in my other stories… because Vergil will need parental counseling from Sparda so there will be some Nero/ Sparda moments in here. And no, not the yaoi kind. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and read the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter! I'm so happy I finally got past my 4 chapter writing block syndrome. I made it all the way to chapter 6! To celebrate, I would love it if you would leave a review. It would make me so happy =^.^= and thanks to everyone that has already left a review! You rock! If you want a gift fic than PM me and tell me what you want and I will try to make it happen! Be warned, there is a waiting list XD.**

**Note: some of the info in this chapter about things involving Nero's gun and a few other things came from one of the books. They are indicated by this mark: ***

**6. Reunion**

(The next morning)

Dante, Vergil, and Nero were all downstairs in the main room of the Devil May Cry building. Vergil was once again trying to figure out the secret of the code for the book and Dante was indulging in some early morning pizza. Nero was sharpening and cleaning Red Queen because he had nothing better to do. It was always overwhelmingly boring around the headquarters during the day unless they got called out for a job.

Nero finished his tasks and put his prized weapon down, the metal gleaming in the natural light from the windows. Then he took out Blue Rose and started to dismantle it. He hadn't checked it in a while and needed to. Dante noticed him and took the opportunity to try and start some small talk.

"So Nero," Dante said," Who did you pay to make that gun for you?"

Nero raised an eyebrow. ***"**Nobody. I made it myself. Amazing what you can learn from a book."*****

Vergil turned and eyed him. How right he was. Books were a source of much knowledge… if you were graced enough to be able to read them! Just then the front door to the shop opened and a young woman stepped in. **(**Needless to say it's Syone**) **She had long gray hair and was wearing a short pink and white Miko dress with white boots. She was caring two hook style broadswords on her back and had a cheerful look on her face. The three of them eyed her. She didn't look like a customer… she looked more like a devil hunter herself.

"Well how are we today? Good hopefully." She said fixing her hair.

"And who are you," Vergil asked, "You act as though you know us."

Dante nodded. "Yea, who are you?" Nero just watched from the couch

She laughed. "I'm Syone. My, you two are just as tense as your father. Relax! Can't you take a joke?!"

Vergil and Dante exchanged looks. "You know our dad?!" they said in unison.

Syone smiled. "Do I know Sparda? Yea, of course I do. In fact, he's actually with me right now!"

The two of them froze in place. Sparda was here? How was that possible? He was supposed to have died years ago! Where had he been all this time? Was it really him?

Before they could verbally voice their opinions, Sparda stepped through the door behind Syone and the need for questions suddenly dissipated. Although they had been no more than two years old when they had last seen him, they knew it was him. They could just feel it. Sparda turned and smiled at them. Dante just stared, mouth agape. Vergil blinked several times in shock and then stood up slowly as if to get a better look at him. Nero just watched the three of them in silence. He didn't have anything to say even if he knew what was going on.

Vergil was the first to say something, the overbearing discomfort of the silence in the room getting the better of his inexhaustible patience. "… Father… it's been too long…"

Dante finally got his voice back. "Hey… it's been forever. Where've you been all this time?"

Sparda gave them both a thoughtful look. "I apologize for my… extended absence. I've been quite inept in my parental relationship with you both. And you're quite right, Vergil… it has been far too long."

Vergil looked surprised. "You last saw us when we were no more than two years old. How is it that you can tell us apart?"

Sparda just gave a low chuckle and smiled faintly. "… What father cannot identify his own children? I can identify you by reading your power signatures. I've had them memorized since you both were born."

Vergil suppressed a surprised breath. Dante just stared. "So why is it that you've been gone this long? Where have you been? Everyone thinks that you're dead."

Sparda gave a sneaky look. "You might want to take a seat. This could take a while to explain."

**Thank you to everyone that this chapter was about 90 words shorter than normal, sorry. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to chapter **_**7**_**! Yes I made it all the way to chapter 7! I'm so happy! This is the longest story so far! Please enjoy and leave a review! Author's notes at the end of the chapter.**

**7. Sparda's Tale**

Everyone was up in Dante's room seated on either the bed, a chair, or in Nero's case, the windowsill. Sitting in the window wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing since Nero's side was wrapped up in tight bandages… but he wasn't going to tell them that. He wasn't going to let them know that he wasn't doing that well.

Sparda adjusted his eye monocle and relaxed, looking as though he was digging up a very long history. "…Well, where should I begin? This is quite a long story…"

Vergil looked intrigued, Dante looked ever so slightly bored, and Nero just sighed. God he hoped this wouldn't take forever.

"Well let me see… one day, when you both were very young, the Hellgate was acting quite oddly so I went to check on it and I was met by an assemblage of purebloods. They were still loyal to Mundes and were able, with their combined power, to overpower me. Of course, Mundes has never exactly fought fare… so sending 10 purebloods to attack me is a much expected move for him to take.

They managed to knock me unconscious and took me to Mundes. Needless to say that he was more than happy to see me again. Just recently I escaped and I found an old companion and fellow pureblood. Syone is her daughter. I commissioned her to travel with me and to help me in finding you due to the fact that I am not avid in the ways of human technology."

At that the room fell silent. Dante looked overwhelmed, Vergil seemed somewhat lost, and Nero just blinked. It took 10 powerful demons to take Sparda down? How powerful was he? He looked harmless but was apparently truly dangerous. And he was there dad? Were the legions about Sparda true?

"…Well you can stay if you want." Dante said as he, Vergil and Syone got up and left the room.

Nero got up and slowly tried to walk out the room. His side hurt horribly but he was working through the pain. Sparda was looking at a small book but didn't seem to need to look at Nero directly to tell that something was very wrong with him. "You're injured." Was all he had to say.

Nero nodded. "Yea, I had a bad run in with Vergil the other day. He got me pretty good."

Sparda looked interested. "And of your arm? Why is it wrapped up?"

Nero felt uncomfortable as he looked down at his arm in its normal place in its sling. He had gotten in the habit of keeping his Devil Bringer concealed in some way, shape, or form. Keeping it wrapped up was just one of his many clever ways of doing so. "…It's nothing… my arm is just kind of… different… Why do you ask so many questions?"

Sparda became instantly intrigued. "What is it that you mean by "different" child? And my sincerest apologies for all my questions. Asking questions is how I get to know new people and how I always have."

Nero paused for a moment and looked uncomfortable. He hated when people asked him about his arm. After a moment of hesitation, he slowly began to unwrap the bandages around his arm. The bandage extended down to his finger tips until; finally, his Devil Bringer was completely visible. Sparda looked mesmerized.

"…Well… that is quite different. I could feel that something was very different about your powers. How unique… can you demonstrate how your abilities work for me, please?"

Nero hesitated for a moment. He didn't feel like this today. But he would humor him. Nero would do something small. He then used his devil bringer to reach across the room and turn on the lamp in the corner. Sparda watched, amazed. He had never seen anything quite like Nero's powers. "…Very impressive. You are Vergil's son, no?"

Nero blinked. "Hell no. not to my knowledge."

Sparda had to suppress a laugh. "You have quite a colorful vocabulary for someone so young."

Nero just sighed. "You just don't know. Why do you think I'm Vergil's son?"

Sparda smiled. "Because I can sense it and I feel his demonic presence in you. It's a part of your DNA. If I am correct, you are a Quarterbreed."

Nero was quickly becoming tired of talking. "*****Maybe. Who knows? I grew up in an orphanage. I've never known my parents.* the room fell silent for a moment. Sparda seemed to be deeply concentrating on something that Nero could only figure had something to do with what he had just said. To be honest, Nero didn't really care.

Sparda closed his book and folded his hands. "… your lack of caring on this subject is… interesting. Don't worry yourself. I will look into this and get back to you as soon as possible."

Nero just blinked. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Sparda just smirked. "You don't live as long as I have and lack the ability to read people. Plus, it was written all over your face. You did a decent job of trying to hide it though."

With that Nero just walked out the door, surprised. "… Creepy… I guess that explains why he's there dad…"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, review, see you in the next chapter, yadda, yadda, yadda! **

**Author's Notes: after Reading Laryan6's Stories Rapture, As the Trumpets Sound, Angel Saga and a few of his other stories (I loved all of them and keep rereading them) and I based my views of Sparda off of them and of several sources. I've always seen him as a very loving parent and an awesome husband/ mate/ whatever you want to call him. I also like to think that Vergil isn't totally evil. I think that he wanted to get Sparda's power so that he could feel closer to Sparda, compensate for the loss of his mother, and protect Dante because he was the last thing he had left. As far as Dante, he's the same old dude and nothing about Nero needs to change, either. There perfect just the way they are!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I REALLY MADE IT THIS FAR?! WOW! Please review and enjoy.**

**8. Activation**

It was a bright, sunny morning… so naturally everyone in the Devil May Cry building was passed out sleep in the main room. The curtains were closed and the room was pitch black. After a moment the figures lying sprawled on the floor began to move. Dante stretched, Vergil looked about in a paranoid way, and Nero cursed. His neck hurt like it had been ran over by a car. The three of them looked over at Sparda who sat casually on the couch with his legs crossed. "… So you lot have finally elected to grace me with your presence today? I feel truly honored."

Dante and Vergil stiffed uncomfortable laughs. Nero just looked around. Syone had gone upstairs last night and went to bed so she wasn't down with them yet.

"… Before you ask some of Mundes's people put a sleep spell over the building. You weren't supposed to wake up at all… But my power counteracted the spell's effects and you woke up. You've been out for hours."

They just looked at him funny. Why did half the things that came out of his mouth either make no since or sound like some sort of riddle.

"Who would put a sleep hex on us?" Vergil asked in an almost worried tone.

Sparda just sighed. "… Most likely because they amateur that put the spell on the house didn't know how powerful I was or are under the service of Mundes or one of my other enemies and put a weak spell on the house to make it look like it was a failed attempt at an assignation or make it look like an amateur that was not connected with him did it."

Vergil stared. "…I see…"

Dante got up and went to get a piece of pizza. "That's some complicated shit."

Nero just got up and walked over to the fridge to fight over the pizza. "… This requires way too much thinking. Can't anything be easy?!"

Sparda waved off Nero's statement. He agreed with him but this wasn't the time. "Vergil… I see you've been trying to figure out the code that allows you to read the book. You came close. Truly you did. I could tell you what the book says if you would like."

Vergil had to suppress his need to jump for joy. He took a deep breath and nodded. Sparda gestured to the steps and the two of them ventured to the room Sparda was staying **(**in my stories, the devil may cry building always has at least 4 bedrooms. I mean, look at the place! It's huge! It's got to have at least that many!**)**

Nero sat down and put on his headphones, picking at his Devil Bringer. It was glowing a little brighter today then it normally did which normally foreboded dad things. Dante looked over at him as he drank a beer and opened a box of cold pizza. Nero sighed and reached over to grab a slice. "God, how do you and your brother just do nothing all day?!"

Dante laughed. "To hell if I know, kid! What's up with your arm?"

Nero growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a kid?! I'm not I kid! Sure you're like twice my age, but that doesn't count! You have to be at least your dad's age before you can call me that!"

For a moment Nero wondered if he should have said that… until Dante bursted into laughter. "Oh, that's a good one! I don't think anybody is as old as my dad. By the time I'm his age you'll be dust… kid."

Nero just growled again. "Oh what's the fucking point?! And nothing's wrong with my arm, damn you!"

Dante didn't even look in his direction as he ate some of the half frozen pizza. "Really… because last time I checked, your arm didn't discharge fire like electricity."

Nero looked at his arm and shrugged. "It does that all the time, Old man! At least I know how often you look at it now!"

Dante put up his hands in a defensive position. "Calm down before you get your ass in a knot, damn it. God, you need anger management or a shrink or something!"

Nero just got up and walked up the steps. Just as he was coming downstairs, Vergil came rushing into the room. Sparda fallowed him casually. Nero and Dante looked at the look on Vergil's face. It was somewhere between "What the fuck now" and "I don't need this shit". Sparda just looked as calm and relaxed as ever. Nothing seemed to upset him.

"What is it, bro? What's got you so pissed?"

Vergil just sat down on the couch and started to read Sparda's coded book. "Look out the window. It pretty self-explanatory, Dante."

Dante and Nero walked over to the window and opened the curtains. What they say shocked them. The sky was black and the moon was full. It was also blood red. Dante blinked. "Oh crap!"

Nero didn't need to be sidekick to know something was damn wrong with _that!_ "Just another day in paradise…"

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it and… you know what? I shouldn't need to say this at this point! You know the drill and if you don't then I will say this one last time because after writing all this I don't feel like having to say this, too. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people. Enjoy the chapter. I can't believe I made it to chapter**

**9. Spit**

Everyone stared up at the full moon, the red tent from the sky giving. Nero couldn't help but stare. He found something entirely entrapping about it. It went without saying that this wasn't normal or good but still… there was something calming about it.

"It appears that the portal has been activated…" Sparda said plainly.

Everyone turned and looked at him. "What portal? I was so sure that I got rid of them all…" Dante said crossing his arms.

Nero glared. "I did most of the work on the last one."

Dante just shook his head. "You're a piece of work, kid."

Nero got instantly angry. "How many times do I have to tell you not—"

Vergil cut in. "Don't start with your bickering again! That goes for the both of you! We don't have time for this."

At that the three of them started to get into a full blown argument. They were on the brink of throwing blows when the room suddenly grew dark and an uneasy feeling came over the room. Everyone just looked at Sparda as he adjusted his eye monocle and put on his white gloves. "… Are you quite done yet? We have somewhere that we need to be going before things get much worse than they already have."

For some reason, they didn't feel in the mood to object. They just stood there and looked at him, waiting. Sparda walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, and thank you for holding onto this for me. You saved me quite a bit of time in trying to retrieve It." he said as he brandished Force Edge. Dante and Vergil blinked in surprise. They hadn't seen him pick it up. How had he done that?

**XIII**

The quartet walked over a hill, ash raining from the sky. The closer they got to the top of the hill, the thinner the air got and the more ash there was. Nero gagged. "What's with the smoke? I can't breathe, damn it!"

Sparda smirked. "It's because you're mostly human. The ashes are from some ancient demon runes at the top of the hill. There's a whole city inside the mountain. The book details how to shut down and destroy the portal. Apparently Mundes finally figured out how to open the portal…"

At that moment, a loud shriek rang the air. Everyone but Nero looked up at that moment and watched as the very same demon from before that had attacked Nero in Fortuna came down from above them, scissors in hand. Dante and Vergil readied there weapons and awaited the demon's attack. Sparda gave an almost concerned look. He had a hunch as to the identity of this "Creature" but couldn't be sure. If he was correct, it was a good thing Syone had stayed in Capulet City with Lady and Trish to watch over things. They would need all the help they could get in a situation like this one.

Nero cackled. "So you came back for more, did you?!"

The demon turned and looked directly at Nero. "Shut up, you pathetic scum! Even the lowest demon has more potential and purpose than you! You're just shit under my feet!"

Nero wasn't sure why but he didn't really have a response for that. For one, he didn't think that thing could even talk. For two, for some reason, that _really_ hurt his feeling. It stung like acid on his bare skin.

"Ouch," Dante said noting the stunned expression on his face," That was just flat out cruel."

Vergil just stood there shaking his head. "Don't take it to seriously… demons always talk like this to demons that aren't of full blood."

The demon hissed. "You should know. He's your filthy little abomination, anyhow. Honestly, how could you allow something so pathetic and useless to be born? He's a terrible waste of a once proud bloodline."

For a moment everyone was stunned. Even Sparda seemed surprised. Then, suddenly, there was a loud yell and the demon shrieked as Nero grabbed it with his devil bringer and triggered his rage all consuming. He tossed the creature into the side of the mountain and cracked its mask looking face in half. At that the creature slid off the side of a cliff. Just as Nero moved to step away, it grabbed a hold of Nero and dragged him off the side with it. Dante, Vergil, and Sparda quickly ran to the side of the cliff only to see Nero holding on for dear life to a rock. His head was bleeding and he looked hurt. He had fallen some ways. The demon lay several hundred feet at the bottom of the cliff, dead.

"My guess would be that he cannot hold on for very much longer," Sparda said as he hurried around to a path that lead to where Nero was," You both take the book and head up to the cave at the top of the mountain. I'll get him."

Before either of them got the chance to object or even agree, he disappeared from sight. All they could really do is just start up the hill toward the cave Sparda had mentioned. Nero was in good hands. After all, there was no way that Sparda would let him fall if he could do anything within his power to stop it. And, if he did, he would probably catch him.

**Thanks for reading. Haha cliff hanger. Please read the next chapter. There are not too many chapters to go at this point. Maybe 5 or so. Don't honestly know but that sounds about right.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I can't believe I made it this far! Enjoy and you know what else to do. Thanks to everyone that left a review already.**

**10. Jobs**

Sparda quickly navigated the path down the side of the slope to where Nero was. He knew that time was of the essence if he had any hope of saving the younger demon hunter from falling and suffering a most horrible death. The canyon that he was hanging over was filled with sharp, razor like rocks that would surely render him asunder. That was not part of his plan. He didn't want him dead, especially after he had just found out this child could possibly his illegitimate grandchild.

Grandfather… how he never thought he would see the day where he would finally get to add _that_ title to his list of acquired names.

He remembered their mother Eva had desperately wanted grandchildren. She had talked about this on one of their very first dates. He had taken her to a pricy Italian restaurant in Italy (He had flown there just to do so, actually. Sparda took his dates and first impressions very seriously.) And she had talked about how she had wanted a huge family with lots of kids. Sparda had been slightly worried, just as anyone would have been, when she said she wanted at least 8 children. The idea of so many potential targets for Mundes and trying to keep them all safe had been mind boggling to him. He had liked the idea of so many children, however. That was one of the things he had always liked.

Now his beloved wife was gone and all he had left were his sons and their present and future offspring and their offspring…

But that would all change if he didn't save Nero. More importantly, he told Vergil and Dante that he would save Nero. He would not lie to them. Most importantly, he would not let Vergil's only child fall to his death. He was his only son. That made him the only one that could carry on Vergil's portion of the bloodline. From the moment he had met Nero he could sense the connection between Vergil and Nero. There blood and DNA were similar in ways that only a child and there parent could be similar in. Sparda knew for that reason that Nero was his grandson. He needed to save him.

He slowly climbed down to where Nero was dangling. Nero was starting to lose his grip on the rocks he was holding onto. When Sparda approached him he looked up, startled. "It looks you long enough to get down here." Nero said in a humorously yet annoyed tone. Sparda chuckled. "Sorry, I had a bit of trouble in finding my way down here. Would you like to get down from there?"

Nero just blinked and gave a tired smile. "… Yea I think I would…"

Sparda reached down and took a hold Nero's wrist. As soon as he got a hold of him, Nero let go and allowed Sparda to pull him up and back onto solid, unyielding ground. He lay on his back and for a moment, catching his breath. Sparda got up and extended his hand. "Do you require assistance, young one?" Nero smirked and took his hand. "Yea…"

Dante and Vergil had reached the top of the mountain and entered the cave. The inside was pitch black and the sound of demons could be heard echoing about the building. The place must have been huge. Knowing their luck it was going to be a huge maze.

"What's taking them so long to get up the mountain," Dante said stopping and folding his arms," It's easy as hell to get up here."

Vergil turned and looked back at him. "… I'm sure there both ok just fine, brother. There probably just held up or—there they are right now!"

Dante turned around just in time to see Sparda walk in the cave, looking just as calm as ever. Nero ran in behind him, gasping for breath. When they both made it over to Dante and Vergil, Vergil handed Sparda the book back. Sparda accepted it with a respectful nod and took point. Dante fell into flank behind him. Nero walked next to Vergil without a word. Vergil looked at him as they walked, consumed with interest. So this boy was his son. He had found him to be quite special but would have never thought that's what it could have been.

Being a parent… would be a task that would take some getting used to…

Just then they reached the center of the cave, the ash in the air becoming so thick that it was nearly impossible to breathe. Nero let out a horrible cough and nearly collapsed on the ground. As if the air wasn't thin enough, the fact that it was mostly ash wasn't helping. It wouldn't matter for much longer anyway. The altar was in the middle of the floor. Demons were pouring out of it at an alarming rate. Just to the side of it was a control panel. Next to the portal was a woman with long black hair. She had a long thin spear in her hand and a cruel expression.

"So you escaped lord Mundes clutches, my old friend," She said plainly," How wonderful. Too bad I will have to destroy you all now."

The four of them readied their weapons as she charged them. She met swords with Sparda and he blocked her easily but not as easily as he would have hoped. She had gotten stronger since they had last fought. That wasn't a good thing. After all, demons don't get to be Dark Knights for no reason. She was skilled with a number of blades and didn't hesitate to strike her opponents' down.

Just as he returned the blow, she dodged him and slashed out. The end of her weapon slashed Vergil and he toppled over, holding his injured side. Dante and Nero eyed him in a worried manner but didn't get the chance to ask if he was alright because, just then, Dante jumped back to avoid a swipe from her blade. It nicked him but the wound wasn't very deep. It barely fazed him. What did bug him was the fact that Vergil was still laying on the floor and wasn't healing.

"As you see, my blade is enchanted with a spell that negates healing abilities. He will bleed out quickly and so will any of you that I slice with my devil arm."

The woman kicked Sparda at that moment and he slid back a few feet, blocking the blow with the broad side of Force Edge. The woman took the opening and advanced on Nero and Dante, attacking them with such speed that they could barely keep up. After a moment they began to advance on her, driving her back. Sparda was going to join them but then had an idea.

"Dante, Vergil, Nero," He said as he advanced over to the control panel," Is there any way you can keep her busy? If you can, I can deactivate the portal and then we can take her together."

"…We got it!" Nero said, driving an attack at her head.

Dante just sighed. "Yea, what the kid said!"

As Sparda ran over to the control panel, Nero couldn't help but look at Dante in shock. Had Dante just agreed with him? Just as the thought entered his mind, the woman lunged at him. He turned just in time to watch as the blade came down at his head.

**Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome back to the story! Please enjoy this chapter and I will put my authors notes at the end of the chapters from now on which means they will be short because who wants a write a long note at the end of a long chapter? Sorry, went off on a tangent there… please review, enjoy and tell everybody about the story. Tell family, friends, frenemies, people that hate your guts and want to watch you die on the sidewalk, and everybody I left out. Even tell your pets if they can somehow use the computer without thumbs (sorry to any monkeys out there that are pets. You should be set free)**

**Now, as Nero might say, let's get on with this shit!**

**2. Achilles' heel**

Nero ran along the road that led to the edge of the town where everyone was gathering to escape the blaze. Nero looked around franticly for Kyrie but she was nowhere to be seen. He was now retracing his steps, checking every building in the area where he had last seen the young woman run off too to see if he could find her. No, he would find her. He wasn't going back to the town limits without her.

He checked every house that wasn't ablaze (and then almost all the ones that were on fire) for any sign of his former lover. Finally, just as his hope was starting to wane, he found her. She was running around frantically, lost as a horse at a goat sail (man that's lost) and seemed flustered. Nero ran over to her, calling out to her. Finally he got over to him and she looked just as bitter as the day she had dumped him.

"Stop fallowing me around, Nero! If all this wasn't happening I would call the cops on you!" she said folding her arms.

Nero sighed. "Look, the edge of the town is that way Kyrie," Nero said pointing to the direction he had just come from," I know you…vi know you hate me and all but can you stop acting crazy and go over there where it's safe and evacuate the city with everyone else before you get burned alive?"

Kyrie said nothing. She just stomped off in the direction he had pointed in before and muttered inaudible language under her breath. Nero wondered if she was cursing at him but then shuck it off. Kyrie didn't even use language like that. If he had made her that mad then something was truly wrong.

Nero then took his good time with getting back to the city limits, not wanting to see Kyrie's hateful glare again anytime soon. He absent mindedly kicked a rock that was in the street as he walked, hands in his pockets. He hated how things had ended between him and Kyrie. Things had started to get uncomfortable at her apartment after about two weeks at her place. She didn't talk to him or look at him and then, out of nowhere, when he came home from a mission one night she told him that just seeing him made her sick and that she never wanted to talk to him or see him ever again. He had begged for her to tell him what he had done wrong and she had only gotten angrier and thrown things at him.

Now look where they were…

Nero sighed. Why did his life have to suck wet ass so bad? Why did all the people that he liked or cared about except for a few people either hate him, die or go away? He was pulled out of his trance suddenly when he got back to where the survivors were located. They were all running off to some secure area outside the city limits, giving him looks of hatred as they went. 'Figures' Nero thought as he tried to catch up with them 'Even at a time like this they still have time to hate me'.

Soon he had made it up the side of a tall hill that overlooked some trees and a lake. He had been here a few times before and knew that he needed to keep careful footing if he didn't want to fall off the side of a 30ft embankment and break something. He walked along casually, keeping up his guard and Red queen in his hand. No demon was going to sneak up on him without a fight. And even if it did, it wasn't going to live long. Picking a fight with him or just coming into his line of vision at this particular moment in time was detrimental to the health and life force of any demon in the area.

All was calm… and then came that fucking demonic laughter from before. Nero let out a crazed yell and people scattered. He wasn't sure if it was from fear of what had made such an awful sound or if it was from Nero's reaction but he really didn't care. None of them liked him anyway. Not a single person… why did he still live in Fortuna? He really needed to relocate after this.

Nero looked around to find the demon floating calmly behind him with its giant scissors. His surprise was so overwhelming that it caused him to involuntarily lash out with Red Queen and hit the creature in its white flat mask. To his shock, it screeched as it actually harmed the creature. Nero practically jumped for joy. The sight of the demon in pain and screaming was like the heaviest rock music on his mp3 player: soothing and all consuming. Now he knew how to hurt this thing which meant that it had to die right here and now.

Before Nero got a chance to act on this whim, however, the demon went up and diced through the air at him, scissors aimed at his head. Time seemed to slow down at that instant as Nero realized his options self-consciously. He could either jump of the side of the hill or die. Clearly, Nero had no wish to die at that moment so several shocked Fortuna residents, including Kyrie, got to watch Nero dive off the side of a rocky cliff. They all gasped, turned away and screamed at the action, knowing well that the cliff's bottom was lined with razor sharp rocks. The jump was almost suicide, death almost guaranteed at the other end.

Nero hit the ground with a spine crunching force that made every bone in his body feel like it had just broken. He was just about to thank his luck that he was alive when he hit his head very hard on a sharp rock and was instantaneously knocked out. The people that had just made it to the edge of the cliff only saw him laying there not moving with his eyes closed and automatically expected the worse. Kyrie in particularly stared in horror, fearing that her ex had just committed suicide because she, like the other towns people, could not see the demon. Nero was unknown to this, however, and was unconscious so he was assed out no matter which way he looked at it… that is, if he could look at anything.

**Ah, the sweet smell of cliffhanger endings at the end of every chapter. Don't you just hate it?! I hope you enjoyed the story. –Yawn- I haven't slept in almost 2 days and my motor functions are starting to take a hit. Also, my brain isn't working very well. I can spell the long words but I lack the ability to spell the short ones like "Like" and "the" and, get this "Nero"! How do you forget how to spell the name of the person you're writing about?! –Yawn- well, I hope to see you in the next chapter. Review and keep reading, please.**


End file.
